Windows
by Queen Gwenyvere
Summary: Gusty Port Charles weather leads to late night conversations for LIASON, as well as some surprising revelations. Please R&R! I need it like a crack addict needs another hit! ~COMPLETE~


Name: Queen_Gwenyvere  
Email: queen_gwenyvere@hotmail.com  
Title: Windows  
Summary: Gusty weather leads to late night conversations and some surprising revelations. Fluffy goodness.  
Rating: Not Rated  
Anything Else: Super huge thanks to ILETUDRIVE for bet-ing this. She made a lot of great adjustments to this fic and helped me shaped the dialogue to fit the characters. This story is the result of her suggestions and imput.  
  
  
  
A breeze blew in through the open window making the curtains billow in a ghostly fashion. It was cool and crisp, damp with the promise of rain. After rustling the pages of some scattered magazines and peeking underneath some open letters on the dresser, it found its way to the bed, whispering across the flesh of the lovers entangled beneath the sheets. The breeze raised gooseflesh on their skin, causing the woman to snuggle back against the man's chest. The cold woke her briefly, but she was instantly comforted by his presence and his body's warmth. Within seconds, the sound of his breathing lulled her back into a contented slumber.   
  
The wind spoke softly in the man's ear, waking him from his rest. Jason shivered in the cool night air and felt the warmth of Elizabeth's body, as she lay spooned against him. He noticed she was slightly shivering and he pulled the quilt up around them. Gazing down at the beauty in his arms, he gently brushed some hair from her face. Her hair was somewhat askew, and her face was a bit flushed. Brushing his lips lightly across her temple, Jason marveled at the look of peace he saw on her face. Peace, happiness and contentment was something he never thought he'd be able to offer anyone, yet, as Elizabeth lay there at her most vulnerable, that is what he saw on her features.   
  
He remembered the conversation he and Elizabeth had had the night he'd gone off with Sonny, the night of his friend's "death". "I don't know what's going to happen or how either of us are going to deal with it. But I do know what I get from you, Elizabeth," he had told her. "You're so beautiful, smart. You make me see things I've never even noticed until you've pointed them out. You have a lot of dreams, and that's good because I -- I hardly have any, so I can believe in yours. That's what you bring to me. I mean, what can I give you? Motorcycle rides and pool lessons. That's about it."  
She had tried telling him then what he gave her, but he hadn't really believed her because he couldn't see it, couldn't see what she saw. But tonight, he saw everything he gave her, everything she gave him, everything they felt for each other, reflected in entire being as she slept. The way she looked, the way she curled up against him, the way her eyes fluttered as she dreamed and every so often a soft sigh would escape her open lips. Jason Morgan knew he was a literal man, a man who needed to see tangible results. But he also knew Elizabeth was, on a daily, even hourly basis, through her love, teaching him to believe in what he couldn't see, but rather in what he felt.  
  
He was utterly mesmerized by the sight of her sleeping. His eyes were transfixed on her lovely body as he felt it warm his own. He had been so cold; cold in so many ways, for so very long. But she had managed to break down his walls and unlock his heart and bring into his life, a warmth, he had never known was possible. Remembering how he had been so cold for so long, he held her more tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair and listened to the gentle sounds of her breathing, his arms wrapped firmly and lovingly around her, feeling her breasts rise as fall rhythmically with each breath she took. He loved watching her sleep, watching her dream, blissfully unaware of his actions, of how he was, quite simple, mesmerized by her. He wondered if she could feel him holding her; feel him lightly caressing her skin virtually the entire night. He ran his fingers up and down the smooth expanse of her back, over the neck and shoulders, down her arms, across her hips and stomach. He brushed his fingers lightly over her lips and outlined the features of her face before gently dipping down to lightly kiss her shoulder and once again nuzzling his face into her long thick mane.   
  
He couldn't believe how much he felt for her. After living his life in an emotional void for so long, keeping anything he felt bottled up and hidden away, convinced it was better to be numb than to feel, it shocked him how many emotions swelled within him at the mere thought of her. She had done a splendidly thorough job at breaking down his walls. He had been lost, and she had found him. He had hidden, and she had searched for him. He wondered how she knew where to look. He was amazed she had the patience to look and to fight for him for as long as she did. He was amazed how much he wanted her, needed her, how the thought of touching her made him feel things he didn't think were possible.   
  
In her sleep, she sighed and rolled over, resting her head against his chest, her breath hot on his skin. She threw one arm across his stomach and tucked the other underneath her body and against his. His kissed her forehead and drew her close, feeling her heartbeat in musical rhythm. He rested his chin atop her head and whispered, "I don't know how you put up with me, but you do. You've been hurt because of me so many times, I know I should let you go -- but I can't. I've tried to walk away, but for some reason I always come back to you." He felt her stir slightly and wondered if she was awake. Regardless, he continued, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You'll never lose me," she whispered somewhat sleepily, lazily drawing patterns on his bare chest. "I'll always be here."  
  
"Faker," he jested, kissing her forehead again.  
  
"No, I was asleep," she insisted. "Still more or less am." She stifled a yawn and propped herself up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I almost gave up," she confessed, her gaze unwavering, captivating. "I looked for you for so long, but you did a damn good job hiding yourself from me. I thought I'd forgotten the way." She smiled when he cupped her cheek with his palm and she nuzzled the warm flesh, inhaling his scent.   
  
"No more hiding," he promised, cradling her against his chest. "No bailing."   
  
She threw a leg across his, tangling their limbs, and squeezed his waist before closing her eyes and settling back down to sleep. "What about me?" she murmured. "Can I keep you?"  
  
Jason frowned slightly. "You want to keep me?"  
  
He sounded so utterly perplexed by her question that Elizabeth had to chuckle, all be it sleepily. "Yes Jason, I want to tie you up and put you on display like some kind of collector's item." She grinned briefly, her now open eyes flashing with lust at the thought of tying him up.   
  
Jason rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.  
  
She pressed her lips to his chest before attempting to explain. "I just meant that I don't want to lose you either. I didn't literally mean 'keep you' keep you." She averted her eyes briefly, slightly chagrinned at her original choice of words.  
  
"Damn," he smiled sexily. "I was kind of looking forward to you tying me up."  
  
She grinned, "I think it can be arranged." She reached up and drew his face closer to hers, kissing him passionately. He fisted his hand in her hair to pull her deeper into the kiss. Just as she responded to his passionate exercising of control, she drew away from him quickly. He looked at her, surprised and curious, but smiled when he saw her covering her yawning mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't want to yawn into your mouth"  
  
"That's ok." He pulled her back to him, pillowing her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. After a few moments of silence, he murmured, "You can keep me."  
  
Elizabeth lifted her head off his chest, peering into his eyes. Through her sleepy haze, she saw the sincerity of his words shining in those stunningly blue eyes, cerulean depths she would willingly drown in. She knew how seriously Jason took the concepts of one human owning or belonging to another. She brushed her lips across his, murmuring, "Ok, " before once again allowing herself to succumb to sleep.   
  
Soon, sleep's arms came to embrace them both. The two lovers were at peace, with each other, and, for once, with the world. In this moment, everything was perfect. 


End file.
